Daifuku
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Kazane is at her father's gravestone consoling with him of her family life with her husband, Rouga and their toddlerhood daughter, Chasity. A married life has its precious moments between these two characters. One-shot. Quite fluffy as the title, Daifuku, instates.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. Bushiroad does.**

 **AN: My ideal pair of having a married life with their toddler daughter.**

 **Daifuku**

'Dad, your granddaughter, Chasity, is always such an energetic toddler. I know that you'd just be a dotting grandfather for her. I'm still quite uneasy for her to learn on how to Buddy Fight, though. After the ordeal in finding all the nine Onmi Lords and fending off Yamigedo. I nearly lost all hope and felt myself as a burden. Aside from my discomfort. Her father, Rouga, insists that Chasity learns how to Buddy Fight. He says: 'The sooner, the better'. In his early childhood, Rouga has always had to defend for himself and he had to really grow up. It happened soon after 'The Disaster' occurred and your departure.

'Our dear friend, Kiri also known as Water Onmi Lord Misteria has went into slumber with the other eight Onmi Lords.

'Mom is so excited on visiting Chasity and often gives her new dresses each time she visits. Rouga usually finds himself sighing to these occasional visits from his mother-in-law. I know that he's not really use to the idea of family. Dad, I know that he's not the ideal guy that you would have approved of for me. But, he does have a very honourable way of how he does things. He likes fair play. Please, Dad, continue to watch over us.'

A young woman is praying in front of a gravestone. Her lengthy hair is tied in a high ponytail on her head. She is wearing a green kimono adored with some flora designs.

"Kazane," A deep voice said from behind her.

Kazane looks over her left shoulder at her husband and their daughter. Their daughter in the cyan stroller and adorned in a tiny yellow kimono.

Rouga is wearing an ebony kimono adored with a design of some yellow leaves. His overly lengthy hair is half tied in a bun and the remaining of his lengthy hair is draping over his left shoulder that is neatly tied using a red ribbon. His fringes are all tied back in the high bun as well.

"Hello, Rouga. Chasity." Kazane cheerfully greets her family members as she stands up on her feet to dust off the dust from her kimono.

Rouga arches his brow at his cheerful wife, curiously. "Did something special happen, Kazane?"

Kazane shakes her head.

A small smile corners his lips as he watches his wife cooing at their daughter, affectionately. He blinks his eyelids to regain his manly composure. "Are you really happy with being with me, Kazane?"

"Of course." Kazane mischievously gazes at him. A small coy smile on her lips as she tilts her head to the side. "Are you really happy with being with me, Rouga?"

Rouga widens his eyelids at her counterattack question. For the first time, he is literally totally caught off-guard by his wife. There is a slight primrose shading coloring his cheeks as he turns his head from her eyesight. "Isn't it obvious?" He said, fretting with the hair that drapes over his shoulder.

Kazane raises to her feet to owlishly peer at him and meet his flustered gaze. "What is so obvious?" She knew what Rouga was talking about, but she just wanted to hear him admit it first.

"Tch." Rouga growls underneath his breath. "Alright. Alright." He sighs, before continuing. He fiercely stares Kazane in the eyes. "I'm happy. I'm happy to have you at my side, Kazane."

Kazane beams brightly as she wraps her arms around his right arm. She nestles her temple on his forearm, endearing the moment. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Rouga. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah… Sure, it does." Rouga said, curtly. He curls his two fingers – forefinger and middle finger - in between her lengthy hair and raises it to his lips. His lips tenderly and affectionately kiss her lengthy hair in between his fingers. "You look more lovely, when you wear your hair down, Kazane."

"You look more equally seductive with your hair up in a bun." Kazane teases in a light-hearted flirty gesture.

"After this festival, Kazane. Be prepared to swallow those words of yours." Rouga said, freeing his wrapped arm from her grasp and drapes his arm over her shoulders. He pulls her closer to his warmth against his torso.

"Rouga," Kazane scolds with a playful slap on his chest. She can hear the light-hearted laugh from his pressed lips.

 _Ekosi._


End file.
